vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite (Hunter X Hunter)
|-|Human= |-|Chimera Ant= Summary Kite (カイト, Kaito) was a Contract Hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. After his death, he was reborn as Meruem's twin sibling and a member of the Chimera Ant Royal Family. He was originally named Reina (レイナ, Reina), after Colt's sister, but took to calling himself Kite once again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Kite, Reina Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: '''Mid 20's '''Classification: Hunter, Contract Hunter, Nen user. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pain resistance, Proficient in hand-to-hand combat, Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation (Capable of using Nen), Weapon conjuration Attack Potency: City Block level via power-scaling (He was praised by Ging to be a great nen user and his very appearance was enough to strike fear into the heart of some senior chimera and squadron leaders). Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 100 (Should be physically stronger than Killua) Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters via Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable but he was seen to use Tachi (When he first met Gon, Kite used a long, slightly curved katana as his primary weapon. It has a black scabbard and a matching hilt without a tsuba. He carried it by hanging it to his left shoulder through a piece of thread attached to the koiguchi (scabbard mouth). He used it to kill the foxbear that was attacking Gon). Intelligence: Fairly high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crazy Slots:' Kite's Nen ability is called Crazy Slots and allows him to conjure some weapons with a clown affixed to it. A roulette appears on the clown's tongue with numbers 1 to 9, each corresponding to a specific weapon. Whatever number randomly appears, the weapon that corresponds with that number appears. This means that Kite cannot choose what weapon he wants to use, he did this in order to increase the power of the individual weapons by making a Contract prohibiting selection by choice. The weapon drawn will not disappear until used. The clown on Crazy Slots can also talk and comment on Kite's actions and mood, to his chagrin. Only three of his weapons are shown in the manga: a scythe, a rifle, and a mace. *'Roll 2, Silent Waltz: (''Grim Reaper's Dance):' Kite conjures a very sharp and enormous scythe. Silent Waltz, is only able to be used with his scythe and it is extremely destructive. The blade increases in size through Kite's Nen and it can only be used by swinging it in a giant circle. When Kite uses it to wipe out a plethora chimera ants, it takes out the enemies in all directions. *'Roll 3, Mace:' Kite conjures a clown-like mace. *'Roll 4, Rifle:' Kite conjures a rifle able to shoot powerful bullets in quick succession without making any noise. Gallery 76_-_Kite's_tachi.png|Kite's Tachi 76_-_Crazy_Slots.png|Crazy Slots -HorribleSubs- Hunter X Hunter - 83 -1080p-.mkv snapshot 19.21 -2013.06.09 19.35.55-.jpg|Roll 2 : Silent Waltz Kite Mace3.png|Roll 3 : Mace KiteRifle.png|Roll 4 : Rifle Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8